A lighting fixture and luminairs of many types heretofore have been provided which have housings which are open on one side and which have glass coverings for the open side. Because of high energy costs and also because of increased costs for lighting fixtures, poles for mounting the same and the like, there is a great need for increasing the efficiency of the lighting fixtures. As known the glass when used as a protective covering has a high reflection of light at relatively wide angles. Therefore there is a need to increase the efficiency of the lighting fixtures, particularly at high angles.